


i have something to say

by summerela



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Romance, eunwoo's a student and bin's teaching kickass choreo, im sorry the others don't make much of an appearance, or really anything below 5k?, post-Astro, wow this is the first time i wrote a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerela/pseuds/summerela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eunwoo is kind of slow with feelings but fortunately Moonbin is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i have something to say

**Author's Note:**

> the domestic/post-astro binu fic that no one asked for

It feels very much like a dream to wake up to Moonbin’s face every morning, limbs spread ungracefully and taking up most of the space of their king-sized bed despite being a top-notch dance instructor and face pressed up against Eunwoo’s cheek with soft snores in the form of warm puffs hitting Eunwoo’s face in his half awake state. Moonbin forgot to draw in the curtains last night, with the early morning sun conveniently hitting Eunwoo directly in his barely open eyes. He makes a move to shift his face out of the way, simultaneously pulling away from Moonbin’s tight, octopus-like one-armed hug. His boyfriend whines sleepily, and Eunwoo stops to look down at him in fondness.

 

Though he had been working in a law firm for almost half a year now, it still feels like yesterday that he was singing and dancing as a part of Astro. After the group decided to part ways because everyone found different dreams and Astro had finished their successful run in the entertainment industry, Eunwoo went back to school to finish up his law degree while still keeping in contact with the rest of the members. 

MJ stayed in Korea, taking up several variety show MC positions and singing OSTs as a side job. Eunwoo made sure to keep up with his hyung’s shows late at night as he stayed up memorizing law terms, while falling asleep to the eldest’s crooning voice through the earbuds of his music player where he diligently stored all of MJ’s OST tracks. Their maknae, like Eunwoo, went back to school to learn beyond music and broaden his mind and then took a year off volunteering at schools and exploring the countryside. Sometimes the other would come around and crash at his apartment with no warning (Eunwoo only slightly regrets giving Sanha his address when he comes home and sees no food in the fridge). But Eunwoo doesn’t complain, having missed the bright chatter of the younger boy as he relates to Eunwoo all of his new experiences.

The other three members went abroad – Rocky and Jinjin stayed in America for a year for dancing and rapping. They made sure to keep in contact with Eunwoo, regularly facetiming the studious college student after their late night dance practices. Despite the time difference, Eunwoo’s day is always made better with the familiar intonation of their voices heard through the phone. Even if it was lunchtime and Eunwoo was in the middle of eating, he always had a lullaby ready on his tongue, prepared to sing in his soft, melodious voice should either of the two feel homesick. 

Moonbin left for Europe, leaving everyone only a phone number that he hardly seemed to answer to. For the first month, Eunwoo didn’t think much of it. He himself was busy, applying to schools and getting used to juggling studying and working part-time. Not hearing from his best friend wasn’t a big deal, maybe the other needed some alone time to reflect somewhere off in the Alps. But some time into the second month, Eunwoo caught himself staring one too many times at his phone, hoping for a call from the other. The first time he caught himself, Eunwoo brushes it off and blames it on feeling weird that Moonbin isn’t physically hanging off him 24/7 – a habit that the younger adopted back when they were in Astro. By the tenth time it happens, Eunwoo is mindlessly putting aside his books and curling up in his bed, trying to not admit that he really misses Moonbin.

 

When Moonbin does call or pick up – Eunwoo can’t remember who initiated it – their first conversation lasts for over two hours and Moonbin has to hang up first because of international fees. He does, however, promise Eunwoo that he’ll call more frequently to update the older on his life and whereabouts. From then on, Moonbin always makes sure to call at least once a week, bringing Eunwoo an uncontrollable grin to his face and ready laughs waiting to bubble out of his chest, something akin to pure adoration that Eunwoo fails to initially recognize.

He comes to terms with the shy butterflies in his heart by the third month Moonbin is gone. With a hurried and accidental “I love you” that Eunwoo says into the phone because once again, their phone call has passed an hour and Moonbin needed to go, Eunwoo almost drops his phone. His mind is racing at the silence on the other side of the line, and he has half a mind to hang up until he hears Moonbin mumble, “Love you too” and the line is dead, leaving Eunwoo to the muddled whirlwind that is his own thoughts.

Moonbin doesn’t call Eunwoo for two weeks after that and Eunwoo feels like he’s losing his mind. He drowns himself in his books because by coincidence, he also has his midterms. Eunwoo tells himself that once he’s done, he’s going to sit down and give Moonbin a call to clarify his feelings and hope the other doesn’t misunderstand him. It will hurt but if he was going to hold onto the sake of their friendship, he will sacrifice the flutters and pit-pats of his heart for the other at the drop of a heartbeat.

 

 

It’s Friday evening and Eunwoo has finished his last midterm. He’s exhausted, eye bags prominent on his face, having been running on two hours of sleep and eight cups of coffee the whole day. Without a second thought, he all but collapses on the couch, groaning as his head meets a pillow. Eunwoo’s drifting off to well-deserved sleep when the doorbell rings. With a groan, he regretfully gets up and drags himself to the door. It’s probably the new, annoying neighbor, the one who won’t stop hitting on him despite Eunwoo’s clear disinterest. If he’s going to disturb Eunwoo’s sleep, Eunwoo’s going to whole-heartedly not regret acting like an ass while simultaneously kicking the guy off his tail.

Eunwoo swings open the door with half-open eyes, mouth open to spill an expletive when he meets eyes with someone who is and isn’t Moonbin. A man with the faint resemblance of Moonbin, but naturally more mature-looking. Eunwoo wants to question the man before him on his origins when the other suddenly shyly smiles, face breaking into the endearing smile that Eunwoo misses sorely, and says, “Hey Eunwoo.”

He doesn’t say anything, just grabs Moonbin by surprise as he pulls him into the apartment with his luggage and all, and drawing him into a hug.

Eunwoo knows he doesn’t need to say anything for Moonbin to understand him, as the younger drops his bags and tightly holds onto Eunwoo back.

“I’m back home.”

 

It’s scary how easily Moonbin fits into Eunwoo’s life. Though between the two, Moonbin has the more crazy schedule – always waking up before Eunwoo’s morning classes and making sure to leave a cup of warm coffee on the kitchen counter with a cute post-it note of encouragement, or coming home into the wee hours of the morning, trying to subtly slip under the blankets by Eunwoo’s side if the older had forgone studying that night or trying to come up with an excuse to stay up a little later than Eunwoo when he was studying so that Eunwoo would go to sleep first – Moonbin always seems to have time for Eunwoo, whether it was a random movie night or a drive down to the city bar for Saturday night drinks. When Eunwoo protests against Moonbin’s urging to drop his part-time job to focus on his studies, the younger says he didn’t take up the dance instructor job for him ‘not’ to take care of Eunwoo. Of course his courses get harder with graduation looming near, so Eunwoo does drop a few shifts to appease Moonbin while also giving himself one less hell of a school year.

Somewhere along the lines, it becomes normal for Eunwoo to come home to his apartment and see Moonbin concocting another creative dinner in the hot pink, joke-of-a-present apron that MJ gifted Eunwoo a year ago. It’s normal for Moonbin to slip into Eunwoo’s bed after a long day at the dance studio and wrap his firm, muscle arms around the half-asleep Eunwoo as he falls asleep, for the bathroom and kitchen to have two of every personal item so that Eunwoo’s met with two toothbrushes instead of one and almost ends up using Moonbin’s on mornings when he’s still 90% asleep. It even becomes normal for Moonbin to be overly affectionate, reverting back to hanging off Eunwoo’s shoulders as Eunwoo annotates his binders on the weekends by the couch or planting a shy peck on Eunwoo’s cheek every morning before Moonbin leaves for work (but Eunwoo’s always been awake much to Moonbin’s obliviousness).

It’s only after long calls with Rocky and Jinjin that Eunwoo confronts Moonbin about it during a spontaneous movie night. By coincidence it’s a romantic comedy and Moonbin had sneakily snuggled close to Eunwoo’s side, one arm casually behind his back, the other gripping Eunwoo’s arm every time a particularly cheesy scene showed on the screen. When Eunwoo drops the bomb about their ambiguous relationship, Moonbin turns to him with a glint in his eyes.

“Do you really want to know?” He says, removing himself from Eunwoo and instead moving up close into the older’s personal space, looking at Eunwoo face-to-face with lips parted. Eunwoo mutely nods and inches backwards on the couch until he falls over onto his back and Moonbin’s looming right above him with an unreadable look in his eyes. He closes his eyes when Moonbin’s lips meet his as his arms automatically reach up to rest on the other’s hip and he feels Moonbin’s fingers gently thread through his black hair. The way Moonbin’s lips move against his along with the little experimental licks into Eunwoo’s mouth feels just right, and Eunwoo can’t help but sigh happily into the kiss. When Moonbin pulls back for air, Eunwoo whines and tries to chase the other’s retreating lips, smiling when Moonbin blushes and leans back in to silence the older. They only stop when Eunwoo’s lips are bruised red and Moonbin’s eyes have a hazed look to them.

“Are we boyfriends then?”

Moonbin smiles, “I would like that,” before pulling Eunwoo back up and cuddling up to him to finish the movie.

 

Later on, Rocky moves into the apartment down their hall, coming in only to fool around with Moonbin, have long chats with Eunwoo, or to tease the two about their cute love life. Months later, Eunwoo starts seeing Sanha more often around, to which he questions the younger and Sanha tells him that he’s currently living with Rocky as roommates. Jinjin comes by one afternoon, and tells him and Moonbin that he’s their street neighbor, having rented a penthouse three blocks down, and gives them copies of his key in case they ever wanted to come over and hang. Lastly, MJ drops by with a cake to celebrate his and Moonbin’s “finally getting together, god it took too long” relationship, having found time to take a temporary break from his schedule. 

 

 

Eunwoo laughs softly to himself, never thinking life would turn out the way it did.

“Minnie, why you…laughing” Moonbin mumbles, pressing a light kiss to Eunwoo’s temple before swinging a leg over Eunwoo and drawing him closer for warmth.

“It’s nothing, just thinking about what we should do today.” Eunwoo says, poking his boyfriend in the cheek and smiling when the younger whines.

“Ish too early. More cuddle,” Moonbin grumbles. With eyes closed, he rolls over straight onto Eunwoo and encapsulates the other into a starfish hug. Eunwoo rolls his eyes, much too used to being squished under Moonbin’s weight. Instead he brings his arms out and places them behind the other’s neck, looking lovingly into Moonbin’s now open eyes.

Eunwoo chuckles but proceeds to spoil Moonbin with butterfly kisses all over his boyfriend’s face, cooing when the other blushes adorably in response.

“I can barely think and you attack me with your gorgeous self,” Moonbin says with a scrunch of his nose but he leans over to give Eunwoo a forehead kiss.

“But you can’t live without me right?” Eunwoo cheekily comments, absentmindedly bringing a hand out to caress Moonbin’s reddening cheeks while staring into the other’s big eyes with complete adoration.

“I can’t.” Moonbin whispers before hiding his face in the crook of Eunwoo’s neck, trying to brace himself for the teasing he’ll surely receive from the older for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> im screeching into the void because i wrote this weird shit??  
> un-beta'd pls forgive me - give me a s/o if the mistake's atrocious or a typo because i can't deal with that kind of mistake [@binwooed](https://binwooed.tumblr.com)


End file.
